


All I Want for Christmas is……

by Teapot (LINRAN)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/Teapot
Summary: 合理的圣诞愿望。“那些击中他的，迟钝的，愚蠢的情绪，那些让他几乎变得无法思考的感觉，那些渴望拥有和得到的……”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames/Arthur (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 我以为他是猫派？！

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur中了一枪，Eames想许个愿，而Cobb决定要有个完美的圣诞聚餐。

灯在黑暗中一盏一盏地亮起来，Arthur很难否认自己正近乎沉迷地看着对面的几栋楼，即使自己浑身是血地躺在某个廉租房里。他的视力不算太差，虽然一副金丝眼镜——就像某些人简易的那样——能让人看起来更专业，但如果你有幸在枪战中见到破碎的玻璃镜片如何插进别人的小腿并截断跟腱，立即远离所有的眼镜绝对是最优解。每一盏灯亮起来，Arthur都能看到不同的客厅，有点像圣诞老人会用的那种监控器，他从第一栋楼的三层横着数过去，大型圆环组成的简约吊灯，非常亮但是没有主光源的现代设计，以及古老，过时，有着大堆珠串的复古大灯，砸下来能让受伤人数更上一层楼的那种。

这样沉迷的凝视让他险些没能听见背后门被打开的声音，尽管Arthur确信自己的手掌一直摁在刀柄上，他转过头去，在看清来人的身形后迅速地松懈成床上的一滩水。“Eames，”来人可以清晰地听见他那像是躺在壁炉边盖着毛毯的语气，“告诉我你确实购入了整整一箱可口可乐。”

“我很抱歉，”正试图把箱子和购物袋都踢进床底的男人正儿八经地向他解释，“只有12罐遭天杀的健怡可乐，考虑到可口可乐也能指代一家公司，宝贝儿，我确实为你带回来了。”对方甚至贴心地做了一个请的手势：“现在你可以说‘该死的英国佬’了。”

“别，停下，”，Arthur努力地把自己翻过来，“也许是我背上的伤口又裂了或者其他部分感染，”他说，“我觉得你还是先把床单洗了吧。”

“乐意效劳，记得带上鞋和剑来娶我，King Arthur。”对方相当潦草地向他鞠躬，尔后以一种熟练的姿势将Arthur整个转移到沙发上，又把床单撩起来卷成一团，“告诉我，Arthur，你绝对有记得交水电费吧？”Arthur以痛苦的闷哼回复他，并幽怨地指出：“我看不到窗了Eames，在还没弄清楚第七层楼那位小姐究竟用的什么主灯之前…… ”

Arthur又睡着了。

使用过入梦药剂的人无法再做梦，Eames从未如此清晰地意识到，尤其是那次Yusuf为他们注入接近致死量的镇静剂以后，自然做梦可以说是绝不会再出现的奇迹，而Eames此时有些后悔自己要进入的梦境，一个正在发高烧的人，哪怕平时在使用银色小箱子的时候冷静到可以和冰山为伴，也不代表他的梦依旧秩序井然。Eames睁眼的时候就看见自己站在离火山不远地面上，脚下甚至有尚未冷却的暗红熔岩，第一反应自然是转身就跑，而一场大雪则让他知道超市买的退热贴起效了，回想起物理降温和消炎药的用处，Eames绝对不值得为了躲避Arthur的投射而在雪地里用狼狈的姿势打滚，今年内第二次了，他想，Arthur最好是躺在挂满槲寄生的壁炉边上，以报答他伟大的牺牲精神。在Eames准备往悬崖逃跑的时候——他知道那儿是空的，该死，他总是知道——一只巨大的苏格兰牧羊犬跃过众多投射向他奔来，在Eames准备自杀的时候低下头舔了他满脸的口水。

“老天，认真的吗？”Eames震惊地看着这只可以称得上顶级的牧羊犬，“如果不是Arthur小时候养过……等等，我要消化一下，原来他不是猫派？”

“我亲爱的宝贝儿，他怎么称呼你？那个老古板，他要怎么忍受被你咬坏的沙发和漫天飞舞的掉毛期？”选择舒舒服服窝在比人都大的牧羊犬怀里并轻巧地为对方挠挠下巴和脖子，你怎么忍心拒绝一只大狗呢？哪怕Eames认为自己是个猫派——他说：“救命，那可是这么大的牧羊犬啊。”

三秒之后出现的Arthur毫无慈悲地给了他脑袋一枪。

此前，他要怎么说？这不能被称之为他们习以为常的任务失败，实际上Eames要说自己的成功率比做这一行的大部分团队高得多，这也是为何他常年被挂在某几个神秘网站的入口，仿佛滑稽的广告位一样踩在其他失败者头上。总之，Arthur救了他，不必说恰到好处的威士忌和枪支，只要想起他们在布鲁塞尔见面的节点，就能说毁掉几个巧克力店绝对不是什么好主意。他们在城中心的哈根达斯店见面，桌上有双球巧克力和香草做的香蕉船，和一杯对Eames来说甜得有些过分的热可可。

“现在你又想要什么？”Arthur在他拉开椅子的时候吃掉最后一点沾了巧克力酱的香草冰淇淋，Eames意识到前哨的整洁利落甚至可以延伸到面前那个干净到不像是装过香蕉船的玻璃盘上，以他傲人的观察力发誓，Arthur今天早上忘记剃胡子了。

“我猜你不会恰好在布鲁塞尔有一个安全屋，”Eames近乎恬不知耻地提出自己的来意，“如果可以的话，”他喝了一口腻人的巧克力，“跟我吃顿饭？”

当然，Arthur的确有一个在漫画书店楼上的安全屋，而那顿晚饭的确是整个比利时最好吃的墨鱼汁意面。

“也许下次我们可以吃点西班牙菜，你知道的，Tapas或者…”他眨眨眼，Arthur把沙发边上的垃圾袋拎起来，“希望我回来能看见一个整洁的家。”对方毫不留情地下令。

但Eames甚至找到了他放在衣柜深处的宽松T恤和短裤，以及绘制有蓝精灵的浴巾，“瞧瞧我找到了什么，”Eames裹着那条滑稽的浴巾得意洋洋地走出浴室门，“原来你还没有疯到穿西装睡觉？”

“任务以外的交流，”Arthur平静地说，“现在你除了下楼帮我买可乐以外别无选择了。”

永远做得比计划中更好，Eames抱着一大箱热量炸弹和几包盐醋味薯片，和Arthur度过了那个快乐的星战之夜。


	2. Who the f*k is John Stones[注1]？

Arthur把车票打印出来的时候，正认真研究酒心巧克力品种的Eames平白无故地打了个喷嚏，“糟糕，”他把香槟巧克力放进嘴里，“那些人还跟着我呢。”

抵达圣潘克斯车站的时候Eames甚至贴心地问他想不想去看看9又3/4月台，Arthur婉拒，随后他们拖着箱子路过一家钢琴，两架钢琴，三家快餐店，Eames还在Five Guys熟练地打包了三个迷你汉堡，再绕过印度餐厅，穿越每栋楼都只有不到六层的昂贵小区，就到了Eames的据点，一个小到甚至养不了猫的工作室。

“认真的？”Eames清楚地看见Arthur挑起眉毛，露出他更熟悉的那种即将要发表刻薄言论的表情，“我以为会更破一些呢。”出乎意料，英国人想，但你究竟对我有什么误解？

富裕和贫穷总是相伴相生，在谁都不方便取钱的日子里，Arthur只能一边吃楼下的赛百味，一边处理堆积如山的邮件，“喂，”他踢了躺在地上看书的Eames一脚，“我说过自己去比利时是度假吧？”“抱歉，”Eames从善如流地发出邀请，“明天请你吃顿英早？”

绝对——不算是个坏主意。Arthur的抱怨在看到煎的两面金黄的法式吐司，火候刚好的培根，蘑菇和茄汁焗豆时烟消云散，一杯还可以的冰美式加上Eames脸上“我就知道这会有用”的表情，Arthur决定这是个天气恰好的早晨。他们七点就坐在这家不起眼的街边咖啡厅里，单看外面平平无奇的小黑板“内有早餐供应”，决计发现不了里边居然有正宗的英式早餐。Arthur被Eames拽进去的时候老板正在半开放式厨房里炸薯饼，“John！”对方兴奋地同他打招呼，“今晚去看球吗？”

“John？”Eames能听到Arthur忍着笑的声音，“你就是John Stones？”

一顿英式早餐的好处在于，不会过分好吃，让你错过其他美好的事情，也不至于难吃到你想给自己一枪。他和Eames共享那份随手拿到的地铁报，头版大大地挂着‘利物浦败走斯坦福桥’，看到的时候Eames脸上空白了几秒，接着他像是突然想起什么一样：“或许……你想去看一场北伦敦德比？ ”大概是他装作不在意的表情取悦了Arthur，对方大度地点点头，“借我羽绒服。”

在伦敦想要获得一个假身份，最快的办法也许是套上不同球队的球衣，当然，Arthur对此也有心得，“或许我们可以问问Niko Kovac[注2]对今晚比赛的看法，”他把自己从不离身的骰子放在Eames的筹码上，“早就说过我也可以是东欧人了。”他们在离球场只有差不多200米的酒吧买了汉堡，附赠免费啤酒，“通常难喝程度跟尿液差不多，”Eames这么说着一饮而尽，“但这就是足球。”

啤酒不能带进场，直到最后Arthur也只喝了一半，Eames变魔术似地抽出两张红色的卡，“我通常会坐在山顶——但今天还是去Clock End吧。”

注1:烂梗，不影响理解。  
注2:注2:JGL之前回复一个说“无法相信他和科瓦奇没有血缘关系”的推，说他确实有可能跟人家是亲戚。


	3. 分享围巾或者被勒死

进场之前他们先在著名的“军火库”逛了逛，比起挂在橱窗里的球衣，复刻的老款卫衣显然更得人心。Arthur试图从姜黄色的圣诞毛衣堆里找出勉强可以做礼物的那件——当然是给Cobb家那两个小的——你知道阿森纳的所有者同时拥有一支橄榄球队，不是吗？圣诞毛衣的共性：暖和，愚蠢，幸福。想到这里他手指停在那件红色的毛衣上，这就是Eames的圣诞礼物了，即使还有一个月才到年底，Arthur决定跟着直觉走。进入球场之前的排队是最漫长的时光，有人拍照有人吵架，拥有高头大马的骑警从边上哒哒地溜过去，Arthur意识到自己低估了伦敦的冬天，Eames环着他的肩拍了拍：“别紧张，”对方带着点调侃说到，“这可算不上一次约会。”“不……等等……我没……”Arthur在此后迅速闭紧了嘴，要习惯，他沉下肩膀靠近Eames，“既然如此，”Arthur以同样的语调回敬，“借我暖一会儿？”  
负责安检的球场员工看向他们时，两个人才像如梦初醒似的迅速分开，开包检查，没有摄像机也没有易拉罐，球票也没问题，进入球场后他们再次走到一起，Eames摆出无事发生过的表情，轻巧地询问：“还要等一会儿才开球，你想试试这边的汉堡么——虽然我得提醒你这算是全英国最难吃的汉堡之一。”“为什么不呢？”Arthur将银行卡交给他，“我假设你想来杯芬达。”  
最难吃的汉堡名不虚传，Arthur要说即使是自己在打工还助学贷款的时候都没吃过这样味同嚼蜡的炸鸡，加上干瘪缺水的两片面包，“这就是中央厨房给人类带来的灾难，”英国人摊手，“我提醒过你了。”  
对方没有提醒的是他们需要全程站着看完一场球赛，也没有提醒他球场里的风——身边穿短袖球衣的男人甚至让他质疑自己——能刮得人脸上生疼，在Arthur来得及用不满的眼睛瞪着Eames之前，对方就从背后拿出一条较为难看的围巾，他甚至能看到上面绣着这场比赛的时间，而那条围巾只是缓慢，平淡且坚定地落在他的脖子上，带着些许暖意，从指尖烧到脸颊上。  
Arthur发现围巾的另一半挂在Eames脖子上。  
球场里闹得沸反盈天，Arthur能听见有人在高叫球队的名字，有人在唱歌，有人大喊球员的名字，是进球了，一个极其利落，毫不拖泥带水的单刀，正踢在他面前的球网上，但这些逐渐远去，他只记挂那半边在Eames兴奋地加入庆祝活动时因跳动落下的围巾。  
勒死我，他扯了扯丑丑的围巾把自己裹得更紧，勒死我算了。

赛后他们顺着退场的人潮一直走到地铁附近，Eames快乐地挥别了刚才聊得正高兴的陌生人，对方一边招手一边对着他大叫：“下次见！James，别忘记带上你的男朋友！”Eames也对着他大叫：“下次再见！”  
谁都知道英国人的下次见约等于永远不要再见，但Eames衷心希望Arthur不要误会自己乱说了什么，他回头看着裹在羽绒服里的美国人，慌乱中达成协议。  
结果他们花了差不多四十分钟在寒风中走回那间小小的工作室。  
Eames决心将一切怪罪在自己的夹克上，伪装者因为衣服不能保暖而走上犯罪——哦不，将手塞进领子里的道路，又因为以前对前哨的过分调戏而遭到反击，前哨没做什么好事，前哨只是抓着他的手塞进羽绒服口袋而已，该死，对方还轻佻地问他：“这样够暖和了吗？”  
Is this warm enough for u？  
地铁在球赛之后的拥挤当然是个好借口，但只要两班人就会显著变少，这真不该是他们应该走四十分钟路过女子监狱和黑漆漆的树林的理由，但四十分钟的路程配上一份不要盐的薯条和热乎乎的红茶就变得让人好接受多了，他们一同走进路边的超市，Eames出来的时候Arthur正在路边点烟。  
美国人冷得要跳起来一样，还抖着手去点那根烟，站在路灯下影影绰绰地像是一抹幽灵，“我以为你不抽烟，”Eames叼着烟凑过去借火，“再冷也得把这根抽了，huh？”  
“没错。”对方用一种深沉，捉摸不透的语调回应了他。  
“你得感谢我带了防风打火机。”“这玩意能托运？”“总有办法。”  
Arthur脸上逐渐浮现出惊讶的表情，在Eames问出那样的问题之后，他只是慢吞吞地吐出一口白雾：“My dear，如果你箱子里的子弹都能通过安检，区区打火机算什么？”


	4. 两包奶加一份糖

烟草燃烧的气味汩汩地升腾，在冬天里更显眼了，他们挨在一起抽完两支烟，Arthur抬起头看他，“香烟社交，”对方意味不明地笑了笑，“这回你的尾巴实在太长了。”  
“我得回美国过圣诞，”前哨冷酷地发令，“要么你自己解决，要么我陪你从墨西哥绕一圈。”  
Eames想，啊，当然，他想，你不能指望悠闲的日常来消磨前哨的意志，日复一日只会让人看得更清楚，我该养只猫了，他仔细评估，又猛地记起那只漂亮的牧羊犬来。算了，Eames最终什么也没说，他感觉薄荷烟的凉意缓慢地从肺部爬上来，“我们需要一个计划。”他更想抽自己一巴掌了，计划？跟一个前哨谈计划？“没错，”对方出乎意料地赞同了他，“明早给我带两条街以外那家店的椰奶拿铁，看看哪条路更行得通。”

比椰奶拿铁更好，Eames亲手泡的茶让Arthur想起那个有名的视频，“我们英国人怎么洗澡？就像普通人一样，我们拧开花洒然后拿出该死的茶包！！！”  
他承认自己被想象中的尖叫声娱乐到了，两颗淡奶不加糖，这是Arthur的茶，一颗奶加两包糖，这是Eames的茶，加上不知道从冰箱哪个角落里找出来的速冻提拉米苏……“太甜了。”Arthur挖掉一个尖角，“你多交不少糖税啊。”“我的荣幸。”Eames拉开椅子坐下，翻开面前几张写得乱七八糟的草稿，“就选这条路。”  
前哨皱眉的样子让他想吹口哨了。

这把Eames发散的思绪扯了回来，他把沾着血迹和组织液的床单丢进洗衣机，这栋楼每天只有那么一两个小时供水，他得赶在这以前把Arthur擦干净，把床收拾到可以能睡人的程度——不该开灰姑娘玩笑的，Eames想，这下我倒真佩服起那位仙度瑞拉了。好事是墨西哥足够干燥，洗干净的床单不用太久就能干透，坏处是墨西哥的干燥对于裂开的伤口是大杀器，Arthur背上缝得歪歪扭扭的伤口像是无声的嘲讽。  
“我不知道还有另一批人。”Eames低声说到，彼时他们正开着颠簸到随时能把人甩飞的皮卡，Arthur全神贯注地抓着方向盘，而Eames真心希望自己能给后面的车来一发火箭炮。“早该料到，”Arthur含含糊糊地抱怨道，“不会只有你这个大麻烦。”哦，上帝……Eames得说自己在那一瞬间被某种迟缓的感觉击中了，他想那个形容词比其他刻薄话更好听，美味得就像电影院门口会卖的粉色棉花糖，甚至让他想起自己那堆完全是度假风格的花衬衫。他们合作得像在梦境里那样默契，Eames负责爆胎，Arthur负责专心朝他们约好的仓库开过去，一切都顺利得像场喜剧电影。  
直到车把仓库后门顶开，顶棚从Eames头上险险滑过，他才意识到Arthur已经很长时间没说话了。如果这是电影的长镜头，他会先看到座位上的血，被浸透的衬衫，最后才是Arthur的背，伤口在各种剐蹭过程中变得越来越狰狞，而事实上Eames只是被所有的血迹一窝蜂地撞进眼里，他唯一能想到的是，车速已经慢到可以拉手刹了。  
Arthur当然给过他联系医生的方式，但Eames只是茫然地点开一个号码，直到驾驶座上的铃声响起来，他才意识到自己给Arthur打了个电话，The Letter A，永远在他通讯录的顶端。之后的事情只是自然发生，他从仓库里找到医药箱，用尽自己在军队服役时学过的所有急救知识把伤口清理干净，子弹埋得不深，Eames咬牙把镊子落在那块金属上面，他不可能在这时候闭眼，但三秒后Eames还是把镊子放下了。  
他给Arthur安排的黑市医生打了个电话，二十分钟之后坐在手术室外思考怎么会走到这一步。他不应该，不可以，也没必要找Arthur帮忙，只是恰好路过那间书店，知道Arthur的动态上写着度假中。  
现在你如愿以偿了，哈，Eames的理智发出一声冷笑，尽其所能地嘲笑当时那一点点冲动，他想要辩解，却发现事情的走向只是正中下怀罢了。


	5. 蝴蝶结和跳舞熊

再一次把绷带缠好的时候Eames忍不住打了个蝴蝶结。能想到的是这个小破房里不会有无线，没能想到的是他们的电话卡流量快用光了，为了省那点流量在Youtube上看如何照顾病人的教程视频，Eames可以说是忍痛割爱，再也没打开那什么GLOCK 17和19的比较视频。  
“等我到了洛杉矶，”他恶狠狠地发誓，“我要吃五个加双份芝士的汉堡然后买街上最甜的冰淇淋。”“你当然可以，”不知道什么时候转醒的Arthur给出更详细的指南，“我家边上的芒果味Gelato应该是最甜的了。”  
意大利冰淇淋，纯手工，不掺一滴水，啊，Eames有时候痛恨自己的想象力，如果他在梦里大概已经能吃上了……韩赛尔，快点把糖果屋做出来！他认命地铺好床单，洗过几次又脏了几次的床单因为是棕色的，总让人无法辨识究竟哪一块深色是血迹，哪一块又是别的东西，像俄罗斯方块那样，Eames不可抑止地想到，也许有一天这张床单会完全变成另一个颜色。如果Arthur就这么死在墨西哥——毕竟一场毫无来由的高烧就可能要了他的命——Eames将要终生背上Arthur所留下的一切，他是说，为此自杀是行不通的，而仔细考虑的话Arthur完全能算为他而死，Eames一定会找到Arthur服役时用的狗牌……然后？人如何弥补虚空？  
他恍惚间发现自己并不了解真实的Arthur，比如说Arthur其实跑得很快，他睡觉的时候喜欢穿一件旧旧的灰色T恤，不喜欢用薯条蘸加了薄荷的青豆酱，当然，一个每天坚持晨跑并且经常落进不明不白逃亡生活的人跑不快可能早就死了，Eames想要说的是那些任务以外的交往——他愿意付出代价，假如有任务的时候他给Arthur买的是可乐而不是咖啡，其他人会大惊小怪地说他居然敢弄错前哨的口味，而Arthur能给他一个隐秘的微笑，这一切将完全足以安抚他惴惴不安，总是在乱跳的心了。如果更近一步，他们完全可以共享安全屋——等一下，你知道自己在说什么吗？我知道，我在说我愿意把性命交给他——哦不，Eames，这不是什么超级英雄电影你也不是海滨城的绿灯侠……  
“我们能睡觉了吗？”满足地看了一会窗外的Arthur出言打断了自说自话的挣扎和虚无，这拯救了Eames，Eames只需要用冷水洗个脸就可以好好睡觉了。  
Arthur关掉了床头的台灯。

完美的侧方停车，Eames要说，他往推车里塞了一打家庭装薯片和Tacos，走在前面的Arthur完全没有阻止他，只是往车里加了些需要冰箱的新鲜牛奶——说真的？在随时断电的廉租房冰箱里能储存这些么——Arthur说可乐会让人缺钙，为伤口好他不会在这段时间再喝了，然后又加了些新鲜水果和酸奶，太有机了，Eames简直无法相信Arthur把一个充斥着垃圾食品的超市生生逛成了Whole Foods Market[注3]，但Arthur像是突然换了种口味似的，现在他们的冰箱焕然一新，任谁看都像是健身youtuber的家了。  
“你需要维C，”很难相信Arthur能注意到他有些吃不下饭，“我想多吃新鲜水果总有用处。”看破一切的前哨如是说，虽然橙子汁和嘴里的细小伤口接触让人感到痛楚，但，这又算什么呢？  
Eames想他可以承受这一切。

注3:英国著名有机食品超市。


	6. 感冒的人需要毯子

“滚开”，Arthur无精打采地掀起半边眼睛瞪着他，“离我的床越远越好。”  
起初只是小小的感冒，你当然不会把养伤过程中一两次咳嗽当作并发症的警告，接着某天起来Eames发现Arthur说不出话了，前哨坐在床上表情严肃，每一次呼吸都带着沙砾摩擦的声音，到了第三天早上，来势汹汹的病毒让Arthur从起床就开始干呕，他喝不下哪怕一滴水，Eames尝试着用45度的温水泡一点蜂蜜给他，这当然不起作用，墨西哥对他来说又冷又热，而Arthur在假装自己没有失去理智。  
直到他拒绝吃任何水果。  
“甜蜜的食物令我喉咙发痒，”Arthur再一次皱着眉头，“我想喝冰水。”  
“不可能。”Eames严厉地拒绝了年轻些的前哨，“我想多吃新鲜水果总有用处是你说的吧？网上说喂你些维生素B族会有效，所以我设法从药店买了点儿回来……”“不要，”Arthur缩在被子里带着困倦喃喃地说，“我不想再往嘴里塞任何东西了。”  
他又发烧了。  
和之前那次不一样，Eames发现Arthur整日整日地窝在床上，他会含着一口温水好让自己的口腔不那么干燥，却依然不太情愿进食，鼻塞让他几乎闻不到任何味道，Eames早上不小心烤焦的吐司面包根本掀不起波澜。有几个晚上Eames半夜醒过来，手表上的荧光指针显示凌晨三点，而客厅里的灯光和塑料发出的微妙声音让他意识到Arthur应该是在外面开着静音看电视……然后吃药。  
冷水壶里整整少了一半的水，Eames为难地望着那个巨大的壶，薄荷茶！他突然想到一些只有妖精故事里才会出现的叙述。新鲜薄荷清洗后沥干，一半撕碎一半保持原状，放进茶壶里，倒点儿热水，现在是魔法时刻。  
他把薄荷茶端过去的时候Arthur还窝在沙发上睡觉，哦不，不是睡觉，他在往对方脖子底下放枕头的时候意识到这点，Arthur的颈部像滚烫的开水，即使对发烧的人来说也有些危险了，他转身想去厨房拿条毛巾，而Arthur在这时候拽住了他。  
“留下，”Arthur沙哑地命令他，“不要离开这块地毯。”  
“听着……”Eames想说我只是去找块毛巾好给你物理降温，他也想说你再这样烧下去脑子都要坏了，但最后他什么也没做，只是坐在地毯上握着那只手，把冰冷的胳膊贴在Arthur的额头上。  
“上帝啊，就当是我的脑子烧坏了吧。”他绝望地靠向沙发底部。  
Arthur彻底睡死之后Eames才有机会去拿那条毛巾，他们的手握得太紧，以至于Eames需要稍微使劲才能把自己的手抽出来。而等他再走回沙发边上的时候，迎接他的是一个绝望又脆弱的Arthur。  
“你想走了，还是我要死了？”前哨冷冰冰地看着他，Eames从那种冷酷无情的语气中感受到让他心神不宁的颤抖，所以他只是缓慢地走过去，将Arthur的手拢在一块，“我哪儿也不去，好吗？”他恳切地乞求，“别赶我走，小猫，至少让我一直陪着你。”“千真万确？”“绝无虚言。”  
那个下午Eames一直坐在沙发边的羊绒地毯上，盯着夕阳逐渐从粉橘晕染的天空沉入建筑背后，影子越拉越长，而他一秒也没有松开自己的手。


	7. 成熟的人选择逃跑

如果，Eames是说，如果他还是初出茅庐的菜鸟，什么也不懂……那他当下就可以发邮件订戒指了。但他只是用力拽开铝罐的拉环，听里面的气体滋滋作响，好让自己理智地思考如何离开这个鬼地方。  
Arthur变得异常嗜睡，他总安慰自己这是恢复期正常的表现，但谁都知道这只是鬼话，Eames发现自己有点失眠的倾向，他开始在入睡的过程中无故清醒——也不是完全没有原因，至少在Arthur回卧室睡觉之后缓解了许多，但他开始无法完整地睡满七八小时了，好像他没能用到的睡眠通通给了Arthur。Eames在厨房里炸小青椒的声音都没能吵醒他，哪怕那会儿油溅得到处都是。  
这像是凌迟的痛苦过程终止于某一天，他安稳地从床上醒来，红茶热腾腾地摆在桌上，洗衣机规律地轰隆作响，煎蛋和培根从Arthur手底下的煎锅里冒出香气，而Eames亲眼目睹橱柜上放着一罐喝完的健怡可乐。那时候他陡然感到一种安静又祥和的氛围逐渐笼罩了自己的身体，阳光明媚地从窗外照进客厅，窗外的鸟叽叽喳喳地争吵，世界朝这间房子坍缩然后炸出五颜六色的彩虹来，完美的一天，Eames知道自己心里又被希望充满了。  
他伸手摸了摸裤兜里的筹码，没有进一步动作，如果是梦又怎样呢，他想，到了这份上，能做梦何尝不是件好事？

Arthur有个带草坪的院子，这件事在Eames走进那幢小房子时直接地跳到他脑海里，当然，如果你有一条巨大的牧羊犬，对吧，你怎么会忍心让他缩在小小的屋子里呢，你要让他有足够的空间跑来跑去，和你玩飞盘游戏，在你精疲力竭的时候扑过来抱住你——停下，Eames，你甚至没有见过他——那可是牧羊犬啊！

Eames回过神的时候已经坐在Arthur那令人堕落的懒人沙发上了，“漫画，可乐，盐醋味薯片……总之，你休息的时候也许会需要这些，啊，电视遥控器在旁边的柜子底部，现在，抱歉我有些更重要的事要做。”Arthur说完这番话之后没几分钟，Eames就听到汽车引擎的声音响起来。好吧，Eames告诫自己，你最好按照Arthur说的话打开那本漫画，不，你是个赌徒，所以你怎么会放过进门的时候堆在沙发边上的一大沓邮件呢？  
Eames用自己包里藏着的黄油刀拆开那些信，少部分是银行寄来的水电费缴纳单，而其中最多的是一些夹着照片的信件——一摸就知道——经验丰富的盗贼表示。Eames随手打开了一封，里面掉出的照片赫然是那只漂亮英勇的牧羊犬，他不禁笑了起来，“看来我要提前和你见面了，甜心，”Eames愉快地抽出那几张照片来，上边有正在散步的，有在玩抛接球的，还有在和别的狗互相嗅闻的图像。他拆开的信大概是最近才寄到，上边说：  
Dear Arthur，  
您这次寄养Bella的时间比以往都长，我们酒店在用心照料的同时，也希望您能考虑到Bella的感受，在有条件的时候尽快接她回家。长期见不到您令Bella非常不安，虽然宠物酒店能够提供物质上的满足，但她最需要的依旧是您的爱，期待您早日接Bella回家。  
本月每日餐食的营养配比见附件的表格，必要活动的内容（包括每日梳理被毛，散步，娱乐等）以照片形式随信寄出，与以往一样，如果您已经回复了内容相同的邮件，不需要再次以信件方式回复。  
Best wishes，  
Emma.

在他看完那封信的同时，一阵兴奋的汪汪声由远及近，Eames抬起头看向站在门口的Arthur和旁边正疑惑地看着他的大狗。  
“……我猜，你就是Bella？”


	8. 完美的圣诞聚餐

“去洗澡，”Arthur阴沉地看着他，“在你把身上乱七八糟的味道冲掉之前我绝不让你靠近Bella两米以内。”  
“遵命，我的陛下，”Eames轻巧地拿起自己的皮箱，“希望你的浴室里有充足的热水。”  
不仅有，而且热过头了，在浴室里泡得近乎头晕的Eames想要大声赞叹，他快一个多月没好好洗澡了，如果可以，Eames是最乐意享受的那群人之一，他曾以为Arthur是个清教徒似的人物，但一罐可乐就能告诉他，Arthur只是在任务里过于严肃罢了。这种活泼的情绪一直伴随着他晕乎乎地帮Bella梳了被毛，带着Bella在天寒地冻的街区里逛了半小时，而Bella在回到家的瞬间就朝Arthur飞奔而去，对方笑着挠了挠Bella的脖子，“我的好姑娘，”他说，“我要去圣诞聚会啦，晚点回来给你礼物。”

“我没邀请他，”Cobb在开门之后无情地拒绝了Eames的加入，“快进来，我们马上要切火鸡了。”  
无论他是否真的拒绝，Arthur都笑着把Eames拽进了那道门，像是通过游戏关卡那样，久违的家庭聚餐氛围在屋子里沸腾起来，Eames眼看着Arthur滑过去跟James还有Phillipa一起堆乐高，Stephen坐在在旁边，用并不高深的建筑学知识让那个已经垒得有些摇摇欲坠的城堡不至于塌下来，而Eames只是站在一边看着，任由Cobb对他怒目而视。  
“你到这儿来干什么？”Cobb毫不留情地诘问他，“别跟我说Arthur做了什么，你不该出现在这儿，我没有邀请你，Arthur也没有提到你……等等，”Eames看到Cobb的眼睛危险地眯了起来，“你要带走我的前哨。”他非常敏锐地指出了真相。  
Eames用耸肩和“对，如果我能做到的话。”回答了Cobb，而这样的反应显然激怒了Cobb，对方把他拽到厨房里，“听着，”Cobb压低了声音，“我不会让Arthur听到这一切，但你最好给我不用杀掉你的理由。”

“Arthur需要我，”Eames试图想起那些可以支撑他赢得这场辩论的证据，“听着，Cobb，我不知道他说的圣诞聚会是跟你和你的家人一起，我也无意走进这栋房子，但既然他把我拽进来了，我就不会主动走出去，除非是和他一起。”  
Cobb极不赞同地瞪着他：“Arthur会需要任何人，”对方站在烤箱旁边，Eames能看见里边的火鸡快要烤好了，“如果你只是因为见识了一些什么就自以为是，我绝不赞同。”  
“与你无关。”Eames冷冰冰地回击。  
他不知道这场辩论是怎么发展的，他当然讲述了那些故事，比利时，英国，墨西哥，还有更久以前那些细枝末节的摩擦，记忆清楚得令他自己都感到震颤，这些故事不仅仅只是发生过的事情，Eames知道这里面有更重要的讯息，但他在暖气和Cobb的围攻下已经快要应付不了那些繁复的思考，更别提Cobb正咄咄逼人地想要给他的胃一拳。  
“你真的不懂，”有一刹那Cobb从那种急切又焦虑的状态里挣脱出来，“我们认识很多年了Eames，我和Arthur也认识了很多年……从他入行开始，你见过他养的狗吧？Bella，如果像你描述的那样，你应该已经和Bella打过照面了。我想你不知道他的精神状况……Bella是他的情感治疗犬，我不想对你们在墨西哥发生的事情做什么评价，但，Arthur只是失控了，仅此而已。”  
“我非常希望Arthur能拥有你描述的那一切，幸福——或者你所说的，爱，但你最好不要误读那些表象并过分解释，除非你真的有把握……”  
Eames打断了这些话，“Arthur能分清自己要什么，”他重复地，像是要让自己相信似的咀嚼这句话，“他很清楚。”


	9. 合理的圣诞愿望

“Arthur能分清自己要什么。”  
“不，他不能！”Cobb在后院里朝Eames大吼，“我是说，你看，天杀的忠诚——一个被完好无缺的家庭温暖包裹的人怎么会对他人产生这样的感情？这种随时可以为别人去死的……”Eames发誓他看到Cobb有点喘不上气，“听着，Mallorie还没出事的时候我们一直试着好好照顾他，这孩子几乎是孤注一掷地把自己切好放在盘子里，这是他爱人的方式，我绝不能眼看他因此死掉，而你，如果你胆敢对那盘子伸一根手指，”最优秀的盗梦人恶狠狠地说，“我会把你剁碎灌进水泥里面。”  
显然最后的威胁不是什么重点，Eames几乎是有些呆滞地接受了这堆信息，他只能磕磕巴巴地组织出几个词来：“什么…等等……我以为……”  
“让你以为的一切见鬼去吧！”Cobb怒气冲冲地丢下这句话转身离去，留下Eames一个人在下雪的后院里，他的脑子像是被这个季节的寒风冻住，最后Eames只是抖着手掏出裤兜里最后一根烟点上，深吸一口，是女士薄荷烟，Arthur和他在伦敦抽过的那包，胜在价格昂贵，收拾行李的时候Eames把它摸走了，说不清自己想要做什么，薄荷的凉意再次从肺部爬上来，和冰冷的雪地堪称绝配。  
他在摩挲烟盒的时候碰到一点冰凉的金属，是打进Arthur背上的子弹，非常普通，除了击中过人之外毫无可说之处，彻底的大路货，Eames握着那个空壳直到它和手心一样温暖，他想，如果Arthur没有被完完全全地爱过——不，他甚至有一条情感治疗犬，你知道狗狗总是全身心地爱着他的——或者没有人在任务结束后搂着他的肩膀，Eames愿意承担这种责任，这种Cobb不认为任何人会懂的——实际上Cobb也弄不清楚，他那纯粹的爱已经随着Mal的离去成为往事了——感情，Eames几乎是用尽了所有力气去思考这个问题，那些击中他的，迟钝的，愚蠢的情绪，那些让他几乎变得无法思考的感觉，那些渴望拥有和得到的……爱意。  
他跌跌撞撞地跑过后院，在雪地上留下一串连贯的印记，从厨房的后门进去时一股暖气涌到他脸上，让Eames险些无法思考，他一路冲进客厅，在Cobb防备的眼神中吻住了Arthur。  
“是因为我站在槲寄生下么？”Arthur轻轻地问他，“我以为会是Phillipa或者其他人呢。”  
“不。”Eames恶声恶气地凶他，“因为我爱你。”  
“你可以搬到伦敦……不，不是那间连猫都放不下的工作室，我甚至在温莎有个屋子……或者我搬过来，不，这都不重要，哪怕今天以后你再也不想见我，我也要说，恶毒的命运令我对你产生了狂热的迷恋，而现在我可以坦然接受，天上下刀子我都会去遛狗，蒙巴萨，布鲁塞尔，伦敦，瓜达拉哈拉，洛杉矶，或者随便什么，一切的一切……”  
“停下，”Arthur制止了他词不达意的发言，“现在轮到我亲你了。”  
All I want for Christmas is you.

END

**Author's Note:**

> 在写完结局的时候我感觉…有点痛苦，创作过程中作者是不存在的，但要让这个故事结束，脱离我，自然而然的结局真的很难受。写到好的故事总想让它慢点儿结束，尽管确实还有很多可以扩充的细节，但就在这儿结束吧。希望你们会喜欢～不喜欢也无所谓，甲板抛光完毕！


End file.
